The present invention relates generally to a device for restraining cargo within a container, and, more particularly, to a device for receiving an elongated support member to limit the shifting of cargo in a semi-trailer or other cargc-shipping vehicle.
Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, ships, aircraft or other shipping vehicles. Typically, these vehicles act as or include containers which are generally cube-like in design or which otherwise include a pair of opposed walls. The cargo being shipped is rarely an exact fit within the container, and, even when the cargo is placed in boxes, the boxes may not fit perfectly into the container. Loading of shipping vehicles is even more complicated by the fact that not all shipping vehicles are uniform in size. At other times, the shipping vehicle or container may be only partially filled, thus leaving a void in the trailer. In most instances, shifting or translation of cargo within the shipping vehicle or container can occur during shipping. Such shifting or translation of cargo is undesirable because, among other reasons, it can lead to damage, especially when the items being shipped are fragile or perishable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,389, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a cargo retention device that has been very well received in the shipping industry. The device includes a receptacle that can be secured to a wall of a cargo container and that engages one end of an elongated support member, such as a wooden 4xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 or the like. A pair of the devices may be secured to opposed walls of the cargo container such that the support member extends therebetween for restraining cargo within the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo restraint device that is stronger and sturdier than the invention of the ""389 patent but that still provides advantages and benefits of the invention of the ""389 patent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a cargo restraint device that hinders or counters a rolling effect that may be caused by the support member.
It is a further object to provide such a cargo restraint device that is cost effective to manufacture and use.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment provides a device for securing to a wall or other surface of a container to engage an elongated support member to restain cargo within the container. The container may be in the form of a semi-trailer truck or any other shipping vehicle or portion thereof.
The device comprises a receptacle and, desirably, a pair of lateral flaps associated with and disposed about the receptacle for engaging the surface of the container. The receptacle defines a cavity for receiving an end of the support member. Desirably, the receptacle includes a pair of opposed first walls defining the cavity for engaging the support member, and each lateral flap is associated with and extends generally perpendicular to a respective first wall. The receptacle may include a ramp wedge adjacent the cavity for facilitating receipt of the end of the support member into the cavity and engagement of the support member. The device is secured to the surface of the container by the support member, and desirably, also by an adhesive tape or other fastener associated with rear sides of the lateral flaps.
The device may also include gussets interconnecting the receptacle and the lateral flaps. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of gussets interconnect the lateral flaps with respective first walls. The pair of lateral flaps may be interconnected by, for example, a third lateral flap that desirably is integral with the pair of flaps. The receptacle may also include an interconnecting wall interconnecting the opposed first walls, with the third lateral flap being associated with the interconnecting wall. The device may also include one or more additional gussets interconnecting the interconnecting wall and a front side of the third lateral flap.
The receptacle may also include a pair of second opposed walls disposed between the first walls and extending generally parallel to the first walls and defining a channel therebetween. The receptacle desirably also. includes a pair of engaging surfaces for engaging an end of the support member disposed between the pair of first opposed walls. The engaging surfaces desirably extend generally perpendicular to the first and second walls and each engaging surface interconnects a respective first wall with a top of a respective second wall such that the first walls extend from the lateral flaps beyond the second walls. At least one reinforcing rib may extend across the channel interconnecting the walls.
The device in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides significant benefits in addition to the benefits provided by the invention of the ""389 patent. For example, because they extend laterally from the receptacle, the lateral flaps prevent the device from rolling over in response to a rolling effect that may be imposed by the support member. The lateral flaps also provide additional surface area for securing the cargo restraint device to the surface. Additionally, the gussets add strength and rigidity to the receptacle and also transfer to the lateral flaps significant shearing forces imposed by the support member. The ribs included in the receptacle also add strength thereto in a cost effective manner.